Feat Rules
Agathion Style- Custom style feats created by Anne in The Northern Wastes. * Crane Wing- use old pre-errata crane wing. * Martial Mastery- Combat feats like Weapon Focus now apply to weapon groups instead of a specific weapon by default. * Weapon Finesse-Req 14+ Dex- You get for free. The “light weapons” category has been renamed to “finesse weapons.” Characters can choose to use either their dexterity bonus or their strength bonus to hit with these weapons, no feat required. “Finesse” is also now a weapon attribute like “brace” or “trip,” allowing a weapon in another category to be finessed (like the rapier). * Piranha Strike-Req 14+ Dex- You get for free. Now simply a combat option for any class. * Combat Expertise-Req 1 BAB- You get for free. Now simple a combat option for any class. * Deft Maneuvers-Req 13+ Int- You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a trip, disarm, dirty trick, feint, reposition, or steal combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks with these combat maneuvers. Now a prerequisite for the relevant greater combat maneuver feats. * Power Attack-Req 14+ Str- You get for free. Now simply a combat option for any class. * Powerful Maneuvers- Req 13+ Str- You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a bull rush, drag, overrun, or sunder combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks with these combat maneuvers. Now a prerequisite for the relevant greater combat maneuver feats. * Point- Blank Shot-Req Weapon Focus ranged- You get for free. Now simple a combat option for any class. * Dodge- You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. This bonus increases to +4 against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened tile. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. * Mobility- Merged with Dodge. * Improved Two-Weapon Fighting- Merged with Greater Two-Weapon Fighting * Greater Two-Weapon Fighting- Prerequisites now Dex 17, Two-Weapon Fighting, BAB +6. In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a –5 penalty. Once your BAB reaches +11, you also gain a third attack with your off-hand weapon, albeit at a –10 penalty. (basically puts the scaling of both feats into one) * Deadly Aim-Req 14+ Dex +1 BAB- You get for free. Now simple a combat option for any class. * Brew Fleshcrafting Poison (Item Creation)- Changing Prereqs to Caster level 5th, 5 or more ranks in Craft (alchemy). * Backslash (New Feat)-15 Strength +1 BAB- When making a full attack with a two handed weapon (or a one handed weapon in two hands) as you bring the weapon back up from a attack you can attempt a single attack at a -6 to hit and only using half your strength on damage. * Greater Backslash (New Feat)-17 Str, Backlash, +6 BAB- you can attempt to make a second attack during a full attack at a -8 penalty to hit with half your strength to damage, when you get to +11 BAB you can get a third swing at -12 to hit.